


Love in This Club

by Bellakitse



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Hook-Up, Instant Attraction, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “Listen, we could waste the next fifteen or twenty minutes telling each other mindless tidbits about each other – “ he trails off. He sucks in his bottom lip as Carlos’ expression heats up before he takes yet another step closer to him, his front brushing TK’s.*TK and Carlos meet in a nightclub for the first time, sparks fly.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025089
Comments: 41
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3!

TK walks off the dance floor, covered in a sheen of sweat, but with a grin on his face as the base of the music around him makes his blood pump a little harder than usual. There is something about getting lost in the beat of a good song as a crowd of strangers dance around you that TK loves.

Finding this nightclub in his first month in Austin has been a godsend.

He makes his way to the bar, signaling the bartender for a bottle of water to help with his parched throat, bobbing his head to the newest song as he waits before turning around to watch the crowd.

“You move your hips really well.”

TK turns to his left, the rejection he has at the ready dying at the tip of his tongue as he takes in the man that has come to stand next to him. The comment he just said might be ridiculous, but it’s not nearly as ridiculous as how good-looking he is. Tall, and built like a brick house, his biceps bulge pleasantly in his sinfully tight shirt. TK runs his eyes down the stranger’s body, swallowing back an appreciative sigh. It’s not just his shirt that is tight but his jeans too. TK has to curb the urge to ask him to turn around just to see how well they cup what TK is sure is a spectacular ass.

He looks up again, and if the guy’s body is a work of art, then his face is a masterpiece. Dark curls that look glossy under the blinking lights, proud brows, and pretty eyes, the color of melted chocolate that shine even in the dim, smoky club. A straight nose, and full lips, the softest shade of pink. Finally, a jawline and cheekbones that look like they could cut glass. TK licks his lips; he’d _really_ like to lean in and bite right under that jawline.

He swallows hard at the impulse; it’s been a long time since he’s instantly reacted to someone like this. Still, that cheesy pick-up line can not stand, not with him.

“Does that usually work for you?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. “Kind of weak for a come-on.”

“Stating a fact isn’t a come-on,” the stranger answers with an easy smile that somehow makes him even more handsome. TK would think it impossible when the guy is already a 10, but now is _at least_ a 12. He feels his mouth curve upward into a reluctant smile despite himself. There is an easy confidence in the guy as he leans on the bar; his body turned towards TK as he gives him the full power of his charm.

“Okay, that was _a little_ smoother,” he says reluctantly, grinning when the stranger laughs.

“I’m Carlos,” he tells him, extending a firm hand.

“TK,” he replies, shaking it. He tries not to think about that grip on other parts of his body and how good it would feel to be held down by that strength.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Carlos comments as he turns his body a little further to give TK his complete attention. TK does the same, focusing on Carlos instead of the dance floor.

“Maybe you haven’t _noticed_ me before,” TK counters as he takes a sip of his water.

“Trust me, you’d be hard to miss,” Carlos shoots back casually, and TK can’t help but shake his head with another smile playing on his lips. His stomach flips with the anticipation that comes with interacting with someone you’re attracted to, and you _know_ they return the attention.

“Getting even smoother, I see,” he teases, charmed by Carlos’ somewhat awkward shrug and boyish smile in response. “But you’re right, I’m new in town. New Job.”

“Oh, what do you do?” Carlos asks him over the start of a new sultry song; the vibrations make TK’s body buzz.

TK looks at him, takes in once again just how beautiful the man before him is, how interested he seems in him, and TK knows he doesn’t want to waste time on small talk.

He lets Carlos know.

“Listen, we could waste the next fifteen or twenty minutes telling each other mindless tidbits about each other – “ he trails off. He sucks in his bottom lip as Carlos’ expression heats up before he takes yet another step closer to him, his front brushing TK’s.

“ _Or_?” Carlos questions even as he already knows the alternative; he places a hand at TK’s elbow, his fingers trailing lightly over his skin, raising the fine hairs in their wake as the simple touch lights TK up inside.

“ _Or_ – ” TK lets the word hang, desire licking at his belly as Carlos’ eyes darken. He doesn’t let TK finish – not that he needs to at this point – as he closes the small distance between their mouths, his lips slated over TK’s in a hot kiss that has zero hesitation to it.

TK moans into it, letting his body sway into Carlos’ space, groaning when he wraps his strong arms around his waist, holding TK up as he all but melts under the intensity of their kiss. He parts his lips at the touch of Carlos’ tongue against them – like a silent request TK enthusiastically gives. Bringing his hands up to Carlos’ head, TK grips at those beautiful curls and deepens the kiss further – tongues dancing over each other as they learn the taste of the other.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carlos groans out, breaking the kiss to let TK gasp for breath, only to steal it again as he ducks his head into the crook of his neck, kissing and biting at TK’s skin. “You’re so damn gorgeous,” he whispers hotly into his flesh.

“If you don’t take me upstairs right now, I’m going to explode,” TK tells him seriously, giving Carlos a pointed look when he pulls back to look at him, his eyes silently asking TK if he’s sure. He nods once, exhaling when Carlos returns the gesture and takes his hand, leading him up the stairs of the club to the private booths the place is famous for when couples need a moment of privacy.

They barely have the door to the tiny room closed before they’re all over each other once more, hands pulling at each other’s clothes like a pair of teenagers getting some action for the first time. The thought makes TK giggle, breaking the kiss. Carlos pulls back, raising an eyebrow in question, so TK shrugs as he tells him.

“It’s like we’re horny 16-year-olds,” he says, grinning as it makes Carlos chuckle. “Just so excited we are getting lucky.”

Carlos’ expression softens, he leans in, brushing his lips across TK’s. With hands at TK’s waist, he walks him backwards until the back of his knees hit a love seat. TK sits down, swallowing hard when Carlos goes to his knees in front of him, his hands undoing TK’s belt, pants button, and zipper. TK is panting by the time Carlos has him in his hand and out of his pants.

“I never got this lucky when I was sixteen, darling,” Carlos tells him, a bit of a drawl to the endearment.

TK wants to answer, there is a smartass retort at the tip of his tongue, but it dies along with any intelligent thought as Carlos leans forward and takes him in his mouth. All TK can do is melt into the seat, all but drooling as Carlos takes him to the root, his tongue swirling over the head of his cock, before pressing at the underside in a way that makes TK see stars.

TK grips the armrests of the love seat to try and stay anchored to this plane of existence while Carlos bobs up and down, making the most delicious noises as he gives TK the best blowjob of his life. Holding on only last for a second, it seems like Carlos is going for the hottest being on the planet award; he reaches for TK’s hands, never once stopping his perfect rhythm as he places TK’s now free hands on top of his head, letting go of them.

Looking up, he locks eyes with TK, daring him as he opens his mouth some more.

With a groan that comes from deep in his chest, TK wraps his fingers around those beautiful curls and gives Carlos what he wants. With a firm grip, he starts to fuck Carlos’ mouth steadily. Possibly falling in love with the man before him, as his eyes flutter shut, a blissful expression on his face the further TK fucks down his throat.

TK wishes he could last longer, but with the picture Carlos makes before him and the perfect heat of his even more perfect mouth, TK’s orgasm comes with the roaring speed of a locomotive. He signals Carlos that he’s at the edge, ready to finish out of his mouth, but proving that perfect is not a good enough word to describe him, Carlos pulls him in even further, swallowing around him as TK starts to come. He works him through his orgasm, only popping off when he’s taken every last bit TK has to offer.

There is a smug grin on Carlos’ face as TK gives him a dazed look, it makes TK want to roll his eyes, but all he can manage is a fond smile of his own as he motions for him to get up, patting at his thigh. Carlos follows his request, climbing onto his lap, still smiling as TK grips his hair once more, kissing the taste of himself on Carlos’ lips as he frees him from his own jeans.

He gives Carlos a smirk of his own when he pulls back to lick at his hand, getting it nice and wet under Carlos’ hot gaze before he wraps it around his cock.

“First, I get you off,” TK tells him, heat sparking once again in his stomach as Carlos moves, fucking himself into TK’s fist. He rests his forehead against TK’s as they both look down to watch. “Then we should go get some food,” he continues.

“And after?” Carlos pants, rolling his hips in sync with the twist of TK’s wrist.

“And after we should go back to your place or mine,” TK really doesn’t care where they end up as long as there’s a hard surface. “Where you promise to fuck me into the mattress.”

Carlos looks up at him; his pupils are blown-wide with desire. He pulses in TK’s hand, and he knows Carlos is close. He gives it a squeeze that pulls a low broken moan out of the beautiful man on his lap. “Deal?”

Carlos’ grin is wide, if a little shaky, as he gets closer, his eyes sparkling with the promise of the night to come. “ _Oh_ , it’s a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK runs into someone familiar on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this story, my partner in crime said that if I wrote it, I would need to write a follow up of Tarlos seeing each other at work. As always, beka was right.
> 
> With this being the last thing I post for the year 2020, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and thank each and every one of you who have read my stories, commented, left kudos, and bookmarked. 
> 
> You have all been wonderful, and your support not only helped me be more creative, but it helped me survive this hard year. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the love. I hope to continue to bring you all more stories to enjoy in 2021. 💗💗💗

There have been times in TK Strand’s life that have shown him if there is such a thing as a higher power, it’s laughing at his expense. Proposing to the person he once thought was his soulmate only for said person to tell him he was cheating on him with his trainer – yeah, the universe had a good laugh that day.

He imagines, as he stares at the shocked but familiar face of the police officer answering his father’s questions, said higher beings are laughing their mystical asses off right now too.

They get a call to an overturned car on a wet and miserable Thursday night. His team, now fully assembled, is more than eager for some action. TK understands the eagerness. The last few weeks in Austin have been about getting the firehouse to standard and helping his dad with their crew’s recruitment.

In the end, he likes all of them. Mateo is like an excited puppy, invoking all the protective instincts in TK. While Paul is an old soul, mixed with an all-knowing eye that both impresses TK and freaks him out at how easy he reads them all. Finally, there’s Marjan. She is a kindred spirit, he realizes after her smartass answers during the interview. He can recognize a fellow adrenaline junkie when he sees one. Seeing it too, his dad had rolled his eyes and muttered a prayer for patience. It makes him and Marjan share twin grins every time.

There are police and news crews already at the scene when they get there, the heavy rain making it harder to see, but the moment he hears his voice addressing his dad, TK instantly recognizes it. It shocks him still for a moment, flashes of their night together just a few days ago playing at full speed in his mind.

Carlos, the man from the club who used his mouth to make TK see stars. The man who then took him back to his place and showed him for the rest of the night that a talented mouth wasn’t all he had to offer.

TK feels himself go warm despite the intense rain coming down as he remembers how Carlos touched him, with almost reverence as his fingertips danced over TK’s skin. He pulled practically desperate moans and gasps out of him as he pushed deep into TK, his intention clear – he wanted to make sure TK would remember him.

He has, despite trying to focus on his new team, his new firehouse, and still new city, TK has found himself more than once thinking about the handsome man before him, regretting more and more having slipped out of his apartment while the man slept, not even leaving his cell number behind.

He sees the shock in Carlos’ soft brown eyes the moment they land on him. It’s there for a second, and then it’s gone as he jumps back into his police officer role, continuing to explain the situation to his dad.

After the assessment, his team springs into action; he, Paul, and Mateo get the overturned car pried open enough for Marjan to squeeze in and start to work on the victim. TK’s heart drops to his stomach when the woman tells them about her infant son; it falls to his toes when they see where the little boy has landed.

He watches with his team and Carlos as his father climbs up the ladder to get the child out of the tree. A shout rips out of his throat as the car chair comes tumbling back to the earth, and he feels a familiar hand gripping his shoulder when he lets out an exhale at the image of his father climbing back down the ladder with little Henry in his arms, safe and sound.

He feels an immense sense of pride for his dad as he walks away, calling his team to wrap it up.

“He’s an impressive guy.”

TK turns his head at the comment to find Carlos’ curious gaze on him. “He’s my dad,” he answers, causing the corners of Carlos’ mouth to quirk upward. He knows Carlos hears the pride too.

Carlos looks at him up and down, his expression turns reluctantly amused. “I guess we should have done some small-talk about work after all.”

TK feels himself flush at the comment, remembering the almost out of control need he had for Carlos that night, the desire to taste him more powerful than common sense.

“Probably,” he answers with an awkward chuckle. He makes a face in response that causes Carlos to smile tenderly back at him.

“I wished you had stayed,” he says quietly, taking a step closer to TK, using his body to give them a moment of privacy, pressing TK gently into the side of a firetruck. It causes TK’s pulse to uptick at the sudden closeness, and he’s sure he can smell Carlos’ pleasant scent despite the protective gear and rain still coming down around them.

“I would have made you breakfast,” Carlos continues, trying to lighten the mood, making TK wonder what kind of deer caught in the headlights look he has on his face. It’s endearing and reminds TK that while their night together had been hot, it had also been sweet. Fun, as they giggled through kisses when in their rush to get naked, they got tangled in their clothes.

The way Carlos looks at him now tells TK he is thinking about it too, and wouldn’t mind a repeat.

“What would you have made me?” TK asks, surprising himself. What he should be telling Carlos is to forget their night together. That it was fun, but just a one-time thing. He shouldn’t be wondering what breakfast the officer would make him and how nice it would be to wake up to that. He shouldn’t be thinking about taking Carlos’ silent but clear offer.

Carlos grins widely at him, opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted as Paul walks up to them.

“Cap says we’re ready to go, TK,” Paul informs him, his eyebrow ticking upward as he looks at them.

TK looks back at Carlos and blushes. In the time they have been speaking, he and Carlos have gravitated closer, almost pressed against the other. It makes their familiarity with each other pretty evident.

“Right,” TK answers, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Give me a sec?”

Paul’s eyebrow raises even further as a hint of a smirk takes over his face. “Sure, Romeo,” he answers with a laughing shake of his head. “But make it quick. Everyone is wet and cranky.”

TK rolls his eyes but nods his agreement anyway. He waits for Paul to leave them alone before turning back towards Carlos. “I gotta go,” he says pointlessly, startled at how disappointed he actually feels at the thought of walking away from Carlos again.

“Michelle is going to invite your crew to a local bar we usually hang out at,” Carlos says in response, surprising TK with the change of conversation.

“You know Captain Blake?” he asks, at a loss for anything else to say. It earns him a grin.

“She’s my best friend,” Carlos informs him. Still smiling, he takes a step closer once more. “I’m going to be there.”

“Oh?” he questions quietly, gasping softly when Carlos reaches out, his index finger running over the back of his hand.

“Will you come?” Carlos asks him hopefully. He turns his hand to lock his pinkie with his. “We could have a dance, maybe have that breakfast afterward.”

“I – “ TK stalls; he knows the answer Carlos wants. It’s one even he wants to give. “I’m a mess,” he says instead, needing Carlos to understand. “Relationship wise, I mean. I had a recent implosion, and I’m still picking up the pieces,” he continues with a meaningful look.

Carlos returns the expression along with a sympathetic one. “Okay,” he says softly, his tone kind. Another smile just as caring takes over his handsome face. “I’ll take the dance then. We can work up to breakfast when you’re ready and only if you want.”

The easy understanding and acceptance warms TK, and he finds himself smiling back. Almost helpless to stop himself in the face of the beautiful man before him. TK can’t deny he wants him, but what’s more, he can’t deny the connection he already feels to Carlos, even if he can’t entirely explain it either.

“Come,” Carlos whispers again, giving his fingers a small squeeze.

TK exhales slowly. The rain is still coming down around them, and his crew is waiting for him, yet for TK, there is nothing but Carlos in front of him asking him for a dance and maybe a chance.

“Okay,” he answers, his heart beating faster at the possibilities being created from the simple word. “I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
